


Adjectives

by OffColorDarkrai



Series: Language Barrier [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Kinda, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scary Ironhide, Soft Ironhide, Soft guy, Transformer Sparklings, adorable Annabelle Lenox, devious Sarah Lenox, no beta we die like men!, protective Ironhide, salespeople are annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffColorDarkrai/pseuds/OffColorDarkrai
Summary: Now that she knows about their Holoforms,  Mrs. Lenox conscripts Ironhide to help with a little... problem.---"You dragged me here to scare off a salesperson?"
Relationships: Ironhide & Annabelle Lennox, Ironhide & Sarah Lennox
Series: Language Barrier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Adjectives

Shopping was not anywhere near one of his favorite activities.

Ironhide went to cross his holoform’s arms, only to stop at the tiny glare he was receiving from the small human strapped to his front.

“yeah, yeah, alright.” He groused.

“She giving you the stink eye again?” Mrs. Lenox asked from where she was comparing prices.

Ironhide grumbled, the sparkling mimicked him.

When Mrs. Lenox had commandeered him for shopping duty he had, admittedly, not quite registered what she was intending. After telling Lenox about his holoform, and him telling his wife, he’d thought the matter was closed, old news. However, that was clearly not the case, as Mrs. Lenox had climbed out of his driver’s seat, grabbed her sparkling, and then demanded he accompany her inside. He’d tried to argue, say it was too far, or something, but she hadn’t bought it (He was going to have to find out who told her about the holoform’s range, this was mortifying).

So here he was, little Lenox strapped to his chest in a child carrier, and Mrs. Lenox dragging him around by the arm.

“You know she’s cranky because you’re cranky, right?” Mrs. Lenox continued

“Hmph.” Ironhide looked away. “Why ‘m I here then?”

Mrs. Lenox gave him a sharp smile, one that had his battle protocols flickering.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

That… sounded like fun.

The Lenox Sparkling giggled at the smirk on his face.

“Hi’, Hi’, Hi’!” She cheered. Ironhide bit back a soft smile.

“Yes honey, ‘Hide’s here to help mommy, isn’t he?” Mrs. Lenox cooed.

Her sparkling flailed her arms happily. “Boom, boom, boom, like Hi’!”

Maybe he shouldn’t have showed little Lenox his cannons…

Mrs. Lenox didn’t seem to care, in fact she looked almost… approving? Humans were weird.

She nodded at her young, slipping whatever it was she’d been examining into her cart, patted Ironhide on his shoulder, then continued on. He followed, watching her back as she rounded the aisle. It might have been his battle hardened spark, or his years of covering Optimus’ back, but Mrs. Lenox looked almost… warry. Her shoulders were only slightly tensed, but the way she kept glancing around was suspicious, and that smile…

He was distracted by the sparkling trying to pat his holoform’s face. He peered down at her, and got a wide eyed look in return. Slag it, why did femmes have to have such adorable sparklings? He knew, _they_ knew, that he couldn’t say no to those massive, pleading eyes, and that sooner or later he’d be the one carrying the bitlet. Too cute for their own good, that’s what they were. First Bee, now little Lenox, if Sam and Mikaela ever had sparklings he’d be so done.

“Hi’? Boom?” Little Lenox asked.

That was just unfair.

“Yeah kid, later.” He promised, getting a bright smile in return.

Way too cute.

Now where had her carrier gone?

He had somehow lost Mrs. Lenox in the interval between her rounding the corner, and looking up from the sparkling. He strolled past the aisles, peeking down each one to see if he could spot Mrs. Lenox or her cart. The sparkling wasn’t too put out, swaying with his steps and aiming her arms at random things, making booming sounds intermittently. Ironhide patted her head—she was going to be an excellent warrior when she grew up—and finally caught a glimpse of Mrs. Lenox’s back. He quickened his steps, ready to ask if she was anywhere near done, when he heard her voice, calm and serious, and noticed the other person standing across from her.

What was he about to walk into?

“Boom?” the sparkling questioned, also spotting her carrier.

“Hold on.” Ironhide murmured.

He approached Mrs. Lenox from behind, and as he got closer the conversation became more audible.

“I do, in fact, understand what exactly my Husband’s job is, I understand perfectly what that means, but I will have you know that I don’t need what you’re selling…” She took a breath and glanced behind her, her eyes catching Ironhide’s confused ones. “I have all the protection I need right here.”

The person she was talking to followed her line of sight, and startled violently when they spotted him, their eyes going up, up, up to stop on his face, their own face growing pale.

Ironhide crossed his arms, little Lenox did so too.

“Problem here?”

“Oh, ‘hide! I was wondering where you went.” Mrs. Lenox said in an obviously fake surprised voice.

Well, guess this explained the smile.

The other person was saying some apology and scrambling backwards, a little too fast for Ironhide to catch what they were saying, and before he could blink they were gone. The sparkling glared after them and raised one arm.

“Boom, mama.” She showed her carrier.

Oh Primus he loved this kid.

“Thank you honey!” Mrs. Lenox smiled, then turned to look up at him. “And thank you, your timing is excellent.”

Oh, so that’s what this was!

“Did you drag me here just to scare off a salesperson?”

Mrs. Lenox didn’t bother to look ashamed.

“Of course!” and there was that smile again. “They’ve been harassing all the army spouses for weeks now, some new insurance firm, or security company, or something, and I got fed up.”

“So you decided to use me to put the fear of Primus into them?” He was right, this was fun.

“Well, who else would I get?” Fair point, though he had to stop a flattered blush from appearing on his cheeks. “And Annabelle loves when you come out with us, you’re so good with her.”

Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush.

“Hi’, Hi’, love Hi’!”

Slag it.

Mrs. Lenox covered a chuckle, which he was glad for, and grabbed her cart, which had been shoved off to the side.

“Alright, well I’ve got pretty much everything now, so we can head to check out.” She ruffled the sparkling’s hair. “What do you think sweetie? Do you want to head home and get a treat?”

“Ya mama! Hi’ boom!” The sparkling responded.

Ironhide had a brief moment of worry—generally speaking most femmes didn’t care to have their sparklings excited about destroying things—but then he was reminded that he had never dealt with a normal femme in his life, as Mrs. Lenox gave her sparkling the exact same nod and smile Optimus had given Bee when the exact same demand had been made all those vorns ago. Come to think of it, it was _Ratchet_ that had given him a dressing down for taking a sparkling onto the shooting range, while Jazz had held Bee and laughed his aft off. Optimus, the sneak, had dodged Ratchet’s wrath by citing a command meeting she needed to be at, and by the time Ratchet was done with him the medic had forgotten Optimus had been there too.

“Sure honey, we can go to the range. Maybe daddy will be there too, hmm?”

“Yay!”

Ironhide sighed as both of the Lenoxs laughed.

Femmes and sparklings were completely crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironhide+Sparklings(of any species)= all the fluff!  
> He's just a big old softie inside, I swear. Optimus always had him on babysitting duty. ;)


End file.
